


[诺娜俊]白玫瑰 上（得逞番外前传二）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 诺娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	1. Chapter 1

“帝努……”黄仁俊闭着眼窝在温热的怀抱里，突然下颌被抬起，睁开眼，是罗渽民冷冷的凝视。“你叫谁？”罗渽民掐着黄仁俊的力度有些大，让他吃痛地皱起眉。“渽民……”他神色慌张地躲避着罗渽民的视线，他很久没看到罗渽民用这样的眼神看着自己，上一次看到还是被发现和李帝努在准备室的那一次。

罗渽民没有揭穿他的谎言，随意地挺动几下射出后便拔出性器下床。“突然想起公司还有工作没做完，我回去处理一下。”罗渽民背过身去穿衣服，直到离开房间都没有再看黄仁俊一眼。

黄仁俊简直想扇自己两巴掌，但罗渽民已经离开了，再想说些什么也晚了。他从床上起来，躺进了早就放好水的浴缸，靠在浴缸壁上睡着了。

罗渽民并非真的有工作，听到黄仁俊那声“帝努”的时候，他全身的血液仿佛都冻结了，黄仁俊闪烁的眼神更是让他难受。为了防止自己干出不可挽回的举动，他编了个借口离开了黄仁俊家，随意找了间酒吧喝了一晚上酒。

接下来的几天，无论黄仁俊打电话或发信息，罗渽民一律不接不回。黄仁俊跑到他家去找他，结果发现他根本没回家，最后通过罗渽民的同事才了解到罗渽民接了个外出任务，三五天内不会回来。

和平时耍小脾气不同，黄仁俊知道罗渽民这次是真的生气了。

他沮丧地趴在电脑前，手指点着桌面上三人合照中罗渽民的脸。

“对不起。”

 

两人过去不是没有过冷战，只是持续这么长时间的还是第一次，李帝努又在这种节骨眼上出差了，黄仁俊第二次陷入了迷茫。

手拿着画笔，却不知从何下笔。调色的时候也心不在焉，差点把调色盘打翻。连导师都看出黄仁俊的不在状态，把他赶回了家。

回到家的黄仁俊无事可干，只能发呆地看着手机里和罗渽民的合照，他再一次拨打了罗渽民的电话，再一次被转进了留言信箱。

黄仁俊觉得不能再这么被动下去，便编辑了一条信息发给了罗渽民。

“我发烧了。”罗渽民看着手机里的信息眉头紧锁，草草和同事打了个招呼就离开了。他提着药在电梯前，几经犹豫还是按下了33楼。

房子里空荡荡的，只有房间门下透出一点光，餐桌上摆着不少外卖盒子，甚至还有酒瓶。罗渽民眉头皱得更紧了，他粗鲁地推开房门，那人裹着被子躺在床上。

但并不是发烧而是满身酒气。

“渽民。”黄仁俊裹着被子从床上坐起来，目光四处游移，就是不敢看罗渽民。“既然你没什么事我就先回去了。”罗渽民把药放在床头，转身就走，黄仁俊咬咬牙扑上去抱着他。

“我知道错了，真的。我不应该在和你做的时候叫帝努的名字，对不起。”黄仁俊大声喊道，被抱着的人却没有一点反应。“不，”罗渽民扯他的手，把人扔上床。“你不知道。”他压低身体，把黄仁俊圈在怀里。

罗渽民笑着，眼里却毫无温度。黄仁俊被他的笑吓到了，眼睛根本不敢对上他的眼睛。

“你连错在哪里都不知道，又何谈知道错了呢。”一反平时温柔的模样，罗渽民用领带粗鲁地把黄仁俊的手捆在床头。“从一开始你就错了，你不应该招惹了李帝努后，还来招惹我。”“我没有……”黄仁俊挣扎着，此刻的他就像砧板上的鱼，毫无反抗能力，只能任由罗渽民胡来。

罗渽民亲亲他的嘴角，随意扩张后便插了进去。干涩的穴口被突然撑开，黄仁俊痛苦地呜咽着，眼里满是震惊。“你说得喜欢我都是骗我的，骗我喜欢你喜欢得无法自拔，再一脚踹开。”罗渽民发狠地冲撞着，眼泪却一滴一滴地滑落在黄仁俊的身上。

“渽民……”黄仁俊想摸摸他的脸，但手被绑着使他无法动弹。“连做爱的时候你都叫着他的名字，我真的很生气，很想和他打一架，然后远离你们。”罗渽民擦去自己的眼泪，“可是我舍不得，你说你发烧，我人还在工作心已经自动飞到你身边了，即使是吵架那几天，没有一刻这里不是想着你的。”他用力地戳着自己的心口，眼泪又止不住了。

黄仁俊眼圈发红，他看着痛苦的罗渽民心里万分后悔。“对不起、对不起、对不起……”他哭着说道。

“我从来没有骗过你。”

“只是我太贪心了，以为自己可以同时接受两段感情，却忽略了你的感受。”不知什么时候，黄仁俊解开了手上的结，他撑起身去吻罗渽民，意料之中的被躲开了。

“给你造成了困扰，真的对不起。”


	2. [诺娜俊]白玫瑰 下（得逞番外前传二）

罗渽民不记得自己是怎么离开黄仁俊家的，他只记得黄仁俊一直哭着跟自己道歉。

就像黄仁俊说的那样，他再也没有出现在自己视线里。放在自己家的东西也在某个晚上悄悄被转移，剩下的只剩一把钥匙孤零零地躺在茶几上。

罗渽民记得这串钥匙，上面原来有一只姆明，现在却只剩下钥匙。

他把钥匙塞进抽屉里，一眼看过去已经没有黄仁俊的东西了，但他却清楚记得黄仁俊活动过的痕迹。

他们在沙发上做爱、在厨房里做饭、在阳台上接吻、在卧室里聊天……

通讯录里的电话已经删除，脑海里的回忆却删不掉。

困扰的主人走了，却没有带走困扰。

 

李帝努仍在出差，被业务缠身的他并不知道黄仁俊和罗渽民之间发生的事情，只是视频里以肉眼可见的速度消瘦的黄仁俊实在让他担心。

他试过询问黄仁俊是否有事发生，对方只是摇头，默不作声。打给罗渽民的电话也总是被转到留言信箱。

他急但也毫无办法。

好不容易有休息时间的李帝努再一次打通了黄仁俊的电话，“嘟”了好长一段时间，电话才被接起。“咳咳咳……帝努？”一接通便传来咳嗽声，不用看李帝努也知道黄仁俊现在的状态有多差。“你生病了？”

“有点咳嗽。”黄仁俊喝水抑制咳嗽，不想让对方过分担心。

“你现在在哪？”“画室。”“等着我让马克哥去接你。”

 

人是来了，不过不是李马克而是罗渽民。

“其实没什么事……”“上车。”

黄仁俊听话地上了车，他悄悄地看罗渽民的脸，对方的面无表情让他一下子收回了视线。

 

以为能放下，一个电话又回到了原点。

罗渽民用余光扫向副驾驶的人，抓着方向盘的手不禁握紧。

才几天就把自己搞病了可真行。

黄仁俊意识到对方正在观察自己，可是高热的脑袋使他无法思考，只能虚弱地靠在座椅上静默地看着窗外的风景。

一个拐弯，医院到了。黄仁俊以为罗渽民会在门口把自己放下，车却没有停顿地驶过门口直直去向车库。

“我一个人就可以了咳咳……”黄仁俊的话甚至没能换来罗渽民的扫视，他乖乖地闭上嘴，任由尴尬在车厢内蔓延。“下来。”罗渽民打开车门，蹲在副驾驶旁，黄仁俊从语气中分辨出对方正在生气，乖顺地爬上他的背。

黄仁俊安静地趴在罗渽民背上，脸感受着对方的体温。只是短短几天的分离，却让他有种一别经年的感觉。

凌晨的急诊室里只坐着寥寥几人，除了几声咳嗽别无声响。罗渽民背着黄仁俊在诊室里穿梭，缴费排队拿药，黄仁俊全程没有离开过他的背。

看着护士顺利把针头刺进黄仁俊的血管，罗渽民转身离开。黄仁俊烧得迷迷糊糊的，脑袋无法对罗渽民的离开做出反应，身体自动为他做出选择。眼泪开始顺着眼角滑下，正在调输液速度的护士还以为他哪里痛，一个劲地问得到的只有摇头。

罗渽民提着一袋东西回来时，看见的便是这么一副场景：黄仁俊缩在凳子里哭，护士在一边急得团团转。见到罗渽民回来，护士仿佛抓住了救命稻草。“你走了之后他就一直哭，问他哪里痛也不说，一直摇头。”护士很是焦急，因为还有很多病人等着她，罗渽民低声谢过后把东西放在地上蹲在黄仁俊面前。

“你为什么又在哭？”他呢喃着，手轻扫着黄仁俊打针的地方，试图为他减轻疼痛。黄仁俊感觉到有人握着自己的手，强撑着睁开被泪水糊住的眼睛，看见是罗渽民，也不管自己手上的吊针，整个人扑进了他怀里。罗渽民被吓了一跳，既生气又无奈，一手搂着人一手护着针口。

黄仁俊也不说话，躲在罗渽民里呜呜地哭着，一副要把眼泪流光的架势。罗渽民任由他的眼泪沾湿自己的衣服，感觉人哭得差不多了才把人从怀里挖出。“不要走……”黄仁俊不愿意松开他，带着哭腔的话语重重地敲击的罗渽民的心，但那天那句“帝努”同样让他记忆深刻，他伸手将人拉出了自己怀里。

被拉开的黄仁俊缩在冰冷的铁椅上瑟瑟发抖，嘴里小声念叨着罗渽民的小名。罗渽民本想一走了之，但又下不了狠心，恨恨地骂完自己贱后，从塑料袋里拿出刚买的毯子给人盖上。

一共三袋液体，一袋输半小时，三袋输完已经是半夜了。罗渽民抬头看输液袋瘪得差不多了，喊来护士帮忙拔针。来拔针的还是那位护士，她望望罗渽民，又望望黄仁俊，还是忍不住多嘴了几句。

“小年轻吵架吵几天就好了，不要把身体弄坏了。”罗渽民不回话，护士见劝不动，叹了口气捧着托盘走了。

车又回到了黄仁俊楼下，罗渽民犹豫再三，没忍心把人叫醒。认命地从副驾驶抱出黄仁俊，一转身便看见李帝努站在身后。他想把黄仁俊交给李帝努，对方摇摇头。

“虽然我不知道你和仁俊为什么吵架，但是我劝你听他解释完再做决定。”李帝努望着他怀里的黄仁俊，眼里是掩藏不住的爱意，罗渽民看着，脸上挂着嘲讽的笑容。“他爱你，你爱他，没什么好解释的了。”

他强硬地让李帝努接过黄仁俊，自己坐回车中。李帝努站在车前不动，罗渽民恼怒地按着喇叭，却在看见黄仁俊皱眉时停下了举动。他下车揪起李帝努的衣领，愤怒地质问他到底想干什么。

“我只是不想他伤心罢了。”李帝努任他揪着自己的衣领。“其实你要和仁俊分手，最开心的应该是我，毕竟少了一个人分享他的爱不是吗？”

“但是我舍不得。”他温柔地看向怀里的人，“他这么喜欢你，甚至为了你来接近我。而你却身在福中不知福，因为他的一句口误要离开他。”李帝努对罗渽民的那点心思嗤之以鼻，“我要说的话就这么多，你爱听不听。”罗渽民抓着对方衣领的手僵住了，他一直以为黄仁俊是喜欢李帝努甚于自己的，却不知道黄仁俊为了自己去接近李帝努。

“所以你还要我带走他吗？”罗渽民默不作声，李帝努转身就走。

还没走两步，手就被拉住了。

李帝努把黄仁俊放在罗渽民背上，他撇开黄仁俊的刘海，在额头上蜻蜓点水地留下一吻。

罗渽民背着黄仁俊离开了，李帝努站在原地，路灯把他的影子清晰地投在地上，李帝努突然有些鼻酸，望向黄仁俊的背影，他揉揉眼睛，开着罗渽民的车离开了。


End file.
